Good Morning
by Doll Peach
Summary: Ahh, the thing that every husband dreads- their wife's period. Abstinence isn't Ichigo's forte.


She slowly came to her senses, lulled by the warmth of the blankets and pillows she was surrounded by, feeling very comfortable as she felt something warm against her skin every so often. When her eyes finally fluttered, she felt a pair of lips against her forehead gently. She blinked sleepily, her vision clearing as Ichigo was hovering over her- no wonder she felt so warm.

"Good morning," he murmured, staring at her with those honey colored eyes his arms on either side of his hair. His finger idly twirled a lock of her dark hair as she blinked sleepily, "Mm.."

She sighed, running her hands down his bare chest before sliding them around his waist, tugging him closer. He tilted his head down and kissed her gently once, and then again, a little longer. She moved her hands to wrap around his neck as their lips met again, humming as he kissed her deeply, moving his head down to push the fabric of her shirt off her shoulder and kiss her there.

"Ichigo," her voice was quiet and still full of sleep, but there was something a little urgent as she was able to feel his morning arousal against her thigh, "Ichigo.."

"Hmm..?" he didn't bother to raise his head, pressing wet little kisses down her right arm as she reached over, running her fingers through his hair, "Honey, we can't. I'm on my-"

"Period, I know," he sighed quietly, moving back and kissing her face, "Just.."

They'd been married for a little over a month now. And being that they had spent almost every night getting frisky, suddenly not being allowed to take it there was something Ichigo suddenly found he had to adjust to. Even though it was only 7 days, it somehow, felt like forever.

Rukia had noticed it, too. And it wasn't just when they were alone at home. Even if she was at the office, if she was working and he happened to come in. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at her- from across the room, or right in front of her. Anyone else who looked at him would think he was expressionless, but she knew better. He stared with some unexplainable desire, impatient need or lust that was being held back.

He arched his back slightly to stretch, groaning softly at the dull throbbing he felt between his legs, "I.. am gonna take a shower," he glanced over to the right where the door of the bathroom was in emphasis.

She giggled lightly at this, reaching up and turning his face back to her gently, running her thumb against his lower lip as she bit her own. He became entranced immediately, staring at her lips as he murmured distractedly, "Stop biting your lip.."

She stopped, her mouth curving into a little smirk as he groaned, squirming up and kissing her again before resting his forehead against hers a little breathlessly, before suddenly moving away, a heated blush on his face as he made to get up, "I'm gonna go- take a shower-"

She rolled onto her side and reached her arm out, grabbing his hand and pulling him back, "Ichigo,"

He turned back to her, lifting her hand up and kissing the underside of her wrist impatiently, "What?"

She reached out her other hand, stretching her arms out for him and he sighed, leaning down closer to her so she could hug him, "Hm?"

She pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth, drawing little circles against the bare skin of his collar bone as she requested playfully, "Think of me when you cum later.."

He blushed scarlet immediately, staring at her with glossed over eyes before leaning close, rubbing his face against her neck as he cleared his throat, "..Obviously.."

She grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers before letting go, watching him all but jump from the bed and rush into the bathroom, not even bothering to fully close the door behind him, it fell an inch open and Rukia pulled the comforter up, snuggling into the bed, she grabbed Ichigo's abandoned pillow and pulled it under the blanket, raising herself to push it underneath her hips to comfort the ache she had due to her monthly. Her attention turned to the bathroom door when she heard the downpour of water as Ichigo had started the shower, blushing from the muffled groans that echoed from the bathroom. '_Ichigo..'_


End file.
